Assassin's Daughter
by fallen-angel's-halo
Summary: Prequel to A NEW START. Ichigo's story up till she's sent to Wammy's. Rated T for Bad Language. . . .Okaii, I can't write summaries good but please read! :3
1. Discovery

_Me:Hello World! This is my second Fan Fic, Assassin's Daughter. It's a prequel to my first Fan Fic, A NEW START. It's not about the main character, amazingly, but it is about one of the character, Ichigo Kita. She's one of my faves as she brings the Death Note into the story and she has one of the best back stories. Well, this is the back story for Ichigo. It will probably still make sense if you haven't read A NEW START, but it would be better if you read it. Just a suggestion, BTW! I'm not making you! _

_Anyway, enjoy!_

___Oh Yeh! Please review when you read. I want to know how this one turns out! Okaii, thankz!

* * *

_

1. Discovery

14th April

"So . . . You're . . . . You kill people. For Money?" Ichigo stuttered. She sat tense on the sofa, her feet stuck firm to the floor, hands fisted, gripping onto the end of her T-shirt.

The living room was cold and dark, the rain-soaked air drained through the open windows. The floor still stank of blood, unable to clean the rugs thoroughly.

"Yes" Hideki answered, sitting beside her, back straight as physically possibly. She shifted her weight and dropped her gaze lower.

"And that guy you shot. He was after you?" she asked. He nodded once. His sharp chip dropped into his chest, his emotions pushing through his hard exterior.

Ichigo couldn't stop the film playing in her mind, the audio re-playing over and over again.

_Don't cry, little girl, one shot and you're Daddy's gonna be sleeping with the fishes . . . _

She tried to shake the thoughts from her head. But they were sticking like super glue.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, turning her head an inch to the right, towards her father, still looking down.

"You may not have been able to take it" he replied, trying to word it in a way that wouldn't hurt her. Her expression didn't change as her emotions did.

"Bullshit" she said, standing up. He looked up, dumbstruck by her words.

"Excuse me?" he asked. She didn't look up at any moment.

"You heard me" she growled, her face set "You know I can take anything".

_It's a Gang Bang, Son of a Gun . . . . things are going the Kirazu's way . . . and if you're not with us, you're against us_

"This is one of the many things that can mess up a kid, Ichi. You should know that" he explained "You couldn't even eat after . . ".

"After Mum's death. After Mum's. Fucking. Death". Her voice was scratchy and dry.

"You know what? Mum dying wasn't what made me stop eating. It was the thought of seeing another vision. Of you dying. Losing both of you is my biggest fear". Hideki couldn't speak after that. What could he say to that?

"I don't want to be a burden to anyone, especially to the flunkys of a guy you'll probably kill next week. If I'm not needed, you go into hiding and I'll find somewhere to stay. I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself"

_You like my 0.45? You'd like one of these nice, clean bullets throw your head, wouldn't you? Something to ease the pain, little girl?_

"If you want me, I'll be in my room" she stated, and with that, she exited through the door and calmly went to her room. Not-so-calmly slamming the door behind her.

4th September

"This is a new school, Ichi-girl, a new start for us" Hideki smiled, walking Ichigo to the gates of Grovewood High School. His arm was gently resting on her shoulder. She wanted to shrug it off and run off, far,far away, where she could just hide in a hole somewhere. But, she was being good. No more moving. She was going to start her exams and finish her exams in the same place.

"You be good here, okay? No rebellious attitude towards your teachers, no fights with older boys, even if you think they're pig-headed and deserve it. Which they probably do" he chuckled. Ichigo let out a bitter bark of a laugh.

"Who do you think I am? Jesus? And, besides, Teacher's Pet never gets anywhere in life" she argued, an underline giggle in her tone. He turned around and grabbed her shoulders.

"No, but the Teacher's Pet does get the higher grade" he stated "and that's what I want from you. Now, get in there before you're late". She smiled gently at him, him returning it gratefully. Hideki let her go and she walked through the gates.

"Have a good day!" he shouted, waving his hand high in the air. Ichigo looked back and smile weakly at him, suppling him with a little wave.

12:56 4th September

Lunch. That's what Ichigo needed. Her stomach growled fiercely. And all she could do was wait. The queues were filled to bursting and the cantine looked like a compacter. She wasn't interested in getting squeezed.

What she wanted to do was check-listed her day.

- Made it to my Form

- Was introduced to my Form by my Form Tutor, Miss Chhavi (the two Hs aren't a typo)

- Was asked numerous question about my name and that I was Japanese but didn't look at all Japanese

- Made it to my first and second lessons (History and Art)

-Got bored out of my mind in History

-Got bored after finishing work in Art

-Spent Break getting to know the people in the Year and about 'The Food Chain'. Such an American term for a British School.

- Made it to my third and fourth lessons (Drama and Music)

- Had a bit of fun in Drama, playing a 5 year-old

- Spent my Music lesson playing my cello to the class

- Lunch

Well, that wasn't so hard.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked. Ichigo flicked her head round to face her. Amy's curls bounced her head as she tilted her head questioningly. Ichigo shoke her head.

"No, I'm starving!" she moaned, dropping her chin into her chest. Amy giggled and tipped up Ichigo's head.

"I have an idea" she said, and grabbed her arm. Ichigo didn't refuse, but was a little confused. Amy Atkinson. AA. She helped Ichigo through the whole day. Even from her introdution to the class.

_"This is Ichigo Kita. She's new today" Miss Chhavi annouced to the class. There was a small boy sitting at the front of the class, wearing a pair of BENCH glasses. His emo-black hair swept across his face when he pushed his hand into the air._

_"Yes, Daniel?" Miss asked. He put his hand down on the table gently._

_"I have a question for Ichigo" he said. His voice was deeper than his appearance led to believe._

_"Fire away" Ichigo answered, barely looking at the boy. He flicked his hair away from his glasses._

_"Where are you from?" he asked. Ichigo looked up at him blankly._

_"Born in Japan, raised over here" she answered "Why?"_

_"Is you're ansestry Japanese?" he asked. She pulled a suspicious face._

_"Yeah . . . . why?" she asked again. He leaned back a little ways in his chair._

_"You don't look Japanese" he stated. The class silently booed him._

_"That was deep, Daniel" a boy from across the class. His hair was streaked with electric blue, aswell as more gel than sense._

_"Yeah, Daniel, lighten up, you frickin' emo-boy" someone else called. It was a girl in the far corner. At that point, a paper ball went flying and smacked him right in the back of the head. Everyone laughed at this, including Ichigo._

_"That's enough now" Miss instructed firmly. A few more boys had questions but started to speak all at once, bombarding me with noise._

_"Hey, hey, hey, shut up a minute" a girl in the middle of the class shouting. Her sleek, red curls ringletted tightly as she stood up. Everyone hushed then._

_"She's only just gotten here, and you're already confusing here? Cut the crap, guys. Just coz you all fancy her" she smirked. The boys made a short uproar about that comment as she walked up to Ichigo. She curtseyed and smiled devilishly._

_"I'm Amy. Amy Atkinson. Don't mind them. They're all a bit hormonal" she joked. Ichigo laughed as the boys complained again._

_"You hang out with me and they won't bother you" she stated "they can be annoying to start with, but you get used to them". What Ichigo only just realized that the last two sentences she spoke were in Japanese. She pulled a shocked face._

_"You . .you speak Japanese?" she sqeaked, unexpected even to herself._

_"Yep, my fourth language" she added. Ichigo eyes widened._

_"Fourth?" she could barely speak. Amy nodded._

_"But enough about me, I'm going to show you round today and you are going to be my little newbie" she winked, and flicked her nose. Ichigo blinked. Amy just giggled._

She dragged Ichigo through the crowds of kids and to the front of the queue.

"What are we doing?" she asked, tapping Amy on the shoulder.

"Getting you lunch" she beamed. There were three girls at the front of the queue, all of which Ichigo recognised. The three girls she was likely to get in a fight with. The 'Mean Girls'.

Britney or 'Brit'. The Leader. Bleach blonde, caked in make-up and skinny as a rake. According to Amy, she has three boyfriends, all of which don't know each other.

Melina or 'Mel'. The Gossip. She can't keep a secret. Everyone in the Year group knew about Ichigo in the first ten minutes of her arrival.

Rachel-Joy or 'Rach'. The Sheep. She repeats and follows.

Amy walked straight infront of them in the line and started to order. Ichigo ripped her arm away from Amy's vice-grip.

Amy, on the other hand, couldn't be happier. She grabbed the packaging and walked into the cantine. Ichigo looked back at the three girls. All me, as the narrator, shall say, is that it was a cut-eyed look of pure evil.

Maybe hanging out with Amy was a bad idea.


	2. Meeting Jude

_Me: Hey, Everybody! I just thought I haven't updated in a while, so here's Chapter 2._

_Copyright Shouldn't be a problem till a couple chapter in._

2, Meeting Jude

ICHIGO POV

"You are _crazy_" I stated, following Amy through the crowds of kids and tables. It was an amazement I could even fit through some of the gaps that were there.

"I know, right?" she agreed. I'd heard that phrase somewhere before. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Putting my finger on it wasn't an option at this moment. I was too busing falling on my arse. Yes, that's right people! Falling on my arse.

I dropped into a gap in the crowds, twisting over to fall on my back rather than my front. THAT would hurt. The biggest flop imaginable.

I was too taken in by my downfall to realize I was being picked-up. And taken to a table. I was sat down ON the table and I inhaled. Was I holding my breath? Apparently so.

"You okay, Newbie?" they asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I flicked it off and turned my head sideways.

"It's Ichigo" I corrected, looking up. Those curious green eyes stared at me for a split second. The locks of platinum falling into them. He had a sort of elegance about him. Almost angelic.

"Okay then, you okay, Ichigo?" he corrected himself, smiling adequitly. It was really innocent, that smile.

"Fine, Thanks" I smiled smugly and hopped off the table. To encounter a cup that had been left on the floor by some un-hygenic pleb. I stumbled only to be held up by that boy again. He pulled me up and leaned my head against his chest. It's a guy thing, isn't it? To help girls when they feel like it?

"You are . . ." I cut him short.

"Clumsy? Yeah, just today. I don't do good impressions" I explained, pulling away from him and looking for Amy. She just disappeared on me.

"I thought it was a good impression" he argued "Umm, who are you looking for?". I turned and faced him.

"A girl called Amy. She looking after me since I'm new" I explained "I don't know if you know her". He was looking past me, and pointed with a weak smile.

"She's-"  
"Ichigo! OMG! Where did you go!" she yelled, glomping me to the point I thought my bones would crack.

"-there" the boy finished, his body slumping to the side. Amy's curls were covering my left eye as I tried to wave her off.

"Amy . . . I can't . . . breath" I wheezed.

"Thank You, Juro! You saved my little Newbie" she squeezed me a bit tighter. I looked at him a bit funny. Not on purpose, but I was suprised.

"Juro?" I asked. He nodded and shrugged at the same time.

"My Mum's japanese" he explained "She very traditional. Though most people just call me Jude". I smiled knowingly.

"My Mother was the same" I agreed "I get weird looks every time I say my name". He laughed.

"I think your name suits you" he said.

"Thank you . . . .Amy, GTFO!" I yelled, shoving her off and skipped twice so I was standing next to Juro. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was only being protective, Newbie. It's policy" she huffed. I laughed sarcastically.

"Because hugging me to the point of dying is protective" I asked. She grumbled.

"So, I can call you Jude?" I guessed tentatively. He looked at me, quizzingly.

"Why wouldn't you? Everybody else does. Except for her" he point directly at Amy, who was still grumbling in a corner. Immediately, she came out of her mood and bounced up towards us.

"What about me?" she fluttered her eyelashes. I couldn't help but giggle.


End file.
